


a mind at peace with all below

by NarcissusPhinea



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love Island (Video Game), Teen Wolf (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV), Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Consensual Violence, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gay, Grief/Mourning, I'm in love with that tag, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Includes table of contents, Injury, Intimacy, Let Marcus bottom 2k19, M/M, Madonna - Freeform, Me being soft, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Poor Connor, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Short, Some angst, Spoilers for Brokeback Mountain, Time Travel, Tiny Meat Gang just in their playing of Love Island, Unbeta'd we die like women, duh - Freeform, romantic, soft. boy. hours., why cant i write anything original or of quality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissusPhinea/pseuds/NarcissusPhinea
Summary: Graveyard of ideas. These are all very short, and that's coming from someone who struggles to reach three-thousand words on her "longer" fics. Through a range of fandoms, pairings, characters, and concepts, this is where my muses come to die.Includes a Table of Contents because I love those :)





	1. Table of Contents

1: Table of Contents

2: pour me a cup of your sweet warm blood or: transubstantiation ~250 words of Flint/Wood consensual knife maiming. I think it's romantic. 

3: love like sand ~300 words of Brokeback Mountain. Ennis/Jack. After Jack dies, Ennis wishes to go back.

4: sunset skin ~275 words. Love Island Mobile Game, specifically Cody Ko and Noel Miller's. Short Codel/Talia.

5: empathy machine  
~200 words. Detroit: Become Human. Connor and some random people, implied sexual assault and dehumanization.

6: I walk around with a smile on my face, 'cause you're close to me  
~200 words. Teen Wolf. Peter/Stiles quiet stuff.

7: we aim to please, ms steel  
~300 words. vaguely nsfw. Umbrella Academy, Klaus/Diego.


	2. pour me a cup of your sweet warm blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pour me a cup of your sweet warm blood or: transubstantiation
> 
> Warning for knife wounds, maiming, blood stuff, even if it's consensual. I love Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood.

Oliver stood over him and Marcus's mouth was dry. His heart was crying gold.

 

Oliver hummed in that manic way he did, and Marcus tried not to think of anything at all. It was unsuccessful.

  
The feeling of the serrated knife on his stomach pulled any thoughts out of him. He sighed and let go just a little. The urge to bite was still in him, of course; it never really left. But it was perhaps more tethered, just a little less painful in the face of his skin being torn open.

  
If Oliver spoke during this, Marcus had no doubt it would be something stupid like  _Just like a present on Christmas!_  And admittedly there was a low level of fondness for such things, though he'd never have said so out loud. But it was better if he was quiet now, gave it something like a religious quality. (What did that make Oliver? His God, his Priest, or maybe with the way Oliver was looking at him, his devoted follower. Or all of the above).

  
It began bleeding profusely and all he could feel was relief as he started to separate from his body. Oliver, true to his ADHD self, was hyperfocused on wringing out every piece of blessed viscera that could stand to be given away. His fingers stung as they awkwardly made their way into him. Maybe a slight bruising if he looked past the instant sharp pain reaction his body insisted Marcus escape from.

  
Nobody ever had to know but the two of them, here in their quiet sacred temple.


	3. love like sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brokeback Mountain, the start of a time-travel fix it sort of thing.

Ennis isn't someone who insists on never crying as if that's that only measure of a man. He's already failed that, so what's a few tears?

Even if he was, though, Ennis wouldn't be able to stop them now. It's... He doesn't feel a lot, actually, more just quiet. Out of his body. And yet the tears don't stop. 

Maybe he'll feel angry when it all sets in. He told Jack this would happen, and it did. One of them dead. 

Or maybe just sad. He's never been a stranger to alcohol. That'll probably kick up a couple notches soon.

Despite knowing this was going to happen, he couldn't turn off the quiet, stupid hope that somehow it would all work out. It's too late for that now. All he has is that mountain and the ashes of the only person he ever loved. 

God, it should've been Ennis. 

God, he's not sorry. You made him this way, and for that matter, Jack never had a say in it either.

God, go fuck yourself. 

God, take him back.

Please, take him back.

 

He wakes the next day with tears in his eyes and a heavy headache pressing on his temples. More importantly, he's in a tent he remembers very, very vividly. 

This is Brokeback.

Jack is next to him, warm and (he better be-) real and close. Alive. Hasn't been beaten down by the world or Ennis himself. He's gonna keep it that way. 

If it means he has to build them both a cabin in the woods and hide them both there forever, by God he'll keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yikes Ennis just undid 3 whole kids. he'll realize it later but yolo eh


	4. sunset baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codel and Talia. Very short. Love Island, but only Cody Ko and Noel Miller's.

She stepped outside of the vehicle and breathed in deep, feeling the country air settle on her skin.

Codel had enough money that the cash prize wouldn't make or break her life. She didn't need the exposure either. But damn if this wouldn't be a fun waste of time for a few weeks if nothing else, and what could she say? She was lonely.

The subtle scent of rain on grass and a loud "Welcome to Love Island!" welcomed Codel in.

 

The sun was just a little slit in the distance, lighting up the body of water they sat before. The heavens were painted a deep red with only a few clouds to interrupt the color.

"Akat-" Codel started to whisper, but Talia just shushed her. 

"Be quiet. You don't need to talk." 

Codel almost began to argue, but stopped short when she saw the look on Talia's face: peaceful awe in the face of the giant sky, bigger than they could ever be.

Codel couldn't help but be more enraptured by the woman next to her, though. She wondered if anything would ever come of it. Talia seemed to always tease for something and never outright say it. It'd be fucking awful if she turned out to be straight with a penchant for flirting with women, and then Codel would be left to date Chestpiece or someone equally terrible.

Still, it was pretty nice to just be silent and breathe together.


	5. empathy machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied sexual assault, dehumanization. it must suck to be a robot with essentially no protections by the law.

Connor is not a real person. He is lines and lines of text inside metal inside synthetic skin. His function is service to humans. Connor is not real.

These are the cornerstones of Connor's code-blue existence.

It starts like this: he is bought, like all units are. He has a Master whose needs are above Connor's own. That is all he needs to know.

When he gets to his Master's home, she tells Connor to clean up. That is easy. It required no thinking, except to what he ought to touch and what Master may not appreciate being moved. Within a half an hour, the living space was spotless and in order. 

"Master, I require direction as to my next action," he said as politely as possible. 

"Do the house, wife's coming home," she said. 

"On it, Master."

Connor is a very efficient unit so it takes him a mere 2 hours to have the house in order. The model from just a year previous to his manufacturing would have taken double. 

He moves back to the living area where he stands to the side, waiting for a new assignment.

Then the wife gets home. 

In an instant she's seeing him and grinning, predatory. She comes toward him. "Oh love, you shouldn't have," she purrs at the other woman.

Connor stands still and tries, tries, tries to be mechanical with everything he is.


	6. I walk around with a smile on my face 'cause you're close to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter/Stiles. Wholesome short.

Stiles spread himself out on Peter’s chaise longue. He felt like that was a sophisticated thing to want to have in your house, but Peter was in a lot of ways a true Slytherin. 

 

They got on well, Stiles thought. Peter understood him where the others pissed him off. He was the sort of man who felt like a movie with a great soundtrack, was the best way Stiles could think to say it. And besides, he was  _ fun _ in a way that so few things were. In fact, he felt they ought to be a little more than friends. It wasn’t a full-blown in-love thing, but they’d make a good pair. He knew it. That left them in the strange mellow stage of wooing and whatnot, but it wasn’t bad at all.

 

Peter came and sat in the little space left on the chaise, settling in to read (they were both nerds; it was written in the stars). 

 

“Gonna take my chance on a different kind of romance, a supernatural thing,” Stiles hummed quietly. Peter huffed out a laugh before focusing his attention on his book.

 

A few hours later, though, when Peter was in the kitchen, he thought he heard Madonna mixed into his cooking playlist ( _ nerd _ ). It wasn’t there before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just listening to Madonna and this wouldn't leave my head. I'm feeling very something, and it's a really nice mood. Anyway now you know where my loyalties lie as far as pairings in TW go.


	7. we aim to please, ms steel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbrella Academy Klaus/Diego almost smut thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't continue this or post it alone because it's too short and feels rather derivative of th Brothers Grim (which you should totally read, it's so well written and has lots of Ben!! my baby) so yeah idk  
> also title because it made me laugh

Klaus stands across from Diego in the dark mausoleum. 

"Diego, you sure you want to be here?" 

"Yeah, I do, Klaus." 

The dark encapsulates them, Klaus's hands begin to glow, and he easily ignores any whispers coming from the corners of the room. Clean.

He approaches Diego. He can feel his warmth, his hesitance. Puts his hands on his chest... Pulls him in for a kiss. Diego is so ready, so receptive. Needy. It does strange things to Klaus. 

One hand lightly gripping at hair, it makes Diego lean into it. There are so many interesting things to analyze in his sounds, his breathing, the audible thumping of his heart. In the most technical sense, Klaus has seen it all before. But this is beautifully new. 

Diego is hard. He can feel it, he's kissing desperately. Surrounded by the dead people who haven't left him alone since he was born and under moving blue-black shadow, he's brought his brother to heel. 

"Diego," he whispers. "Want me to fuck you yet?" 

The answer is yes, but these things are always better spoken aloud. It's just something that ruins Diego, and Klaus lives to please. 

"Y-yes. P-p-please fuck me." 

"Alright, whore." Diego whines again at that. "Bend over." 

It's amazing to see how fast he complies. Klaus teases, just a bit, because the needy responses are just so good.

" _Take it for me. This is what you live for, isn't it? This is all you've ever wanted. To just lay down and take it. You're dripping, baby."_

It feels great, but that's not why he's here, exactly. It's more because Diego needs this, needs to feel down because that's when there's no pressure to be the best, and no shame when he can't be. It's more because Klaus can't deny the people he loves anything, whether they ask for it or not.


End file.
